Unexpected Roommate
by xXxbrianareneexXx
Summary: Isabella Swan has just moved to Flagstaff, AZ where she is attending college to fulfill her dreams of becoming an interior designer. It's not until she gets to her dorm that she realizes picking a co-ed building wasn't the best idea. ***lemons to come***
1. Chapter 1

_He pushed me hard up against the cold wall of his basement, running his hands along my sides, staring into my eyes and breathing heavily. He ran his nose along my jaw line breathing in my every sent, sending goose bumps across my arms. I don't think he really understand the full effect he has on me. Never in my life had I ever felt this complete. He slowly started to place small kisses along my neck line running them up to my ear and across my cheek until he met my lips in this kiss I had been waiting for since his mother had invited me for dinner that night, he had whispered his promises of what we would do into my ear as she went on with the lists of foods she could cook for me, not even realizing that I hadn't heard a word she said, just simply nodding an approval of a food I would probably hate. I hadn't realized at the time that this would be my first time riding a quad, my first actual make out session, the first time I would ever let a guy touch me in the places I wanted the most, until it was actually happening._

_His tongue running out across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, brought me out of recollection. I immediately opened my lips to his letting him take dominance of mine and fully enjoying the feel of his tongue on mine, the feel of him pressed against me, the feel of my fingers running through his thick, dark brown hair. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he brought me over to his couch where he threw me down on my back, hovering over me, putting butterflies in my stomach as he taunted me with the smallest, gentlest kisses I had ever received. His hand went behind my head to grab a fistful of my long dirty blonde hair, it was finally getting its color back, going to my natural dark brown, swim season that year had done the worst to the dark hair he loved and I knew he couldn't help himself from running his fingers through it. He loved my hair, he especially loved it when I let hang natural, and he always toldme that if there was one thing in the world he could forever touch and not get tired of it was my hair. _

_He yanked my head back with that fistful he held so my lips tilted up to better meet his. He kissed me so passionately I thought I would faint. He ran his lips down to my neck, kissing and sucking lightly, making me arch my back up to him. His hands began to wander down to my breasts, just barely brushing them, he knew I wasn't ready to let him go any further but kissing tonight, he respected me and that was one of the things that I loved most about him. He put his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him and bringing his lips back to mine. Slowly, probably so that he thought I wouldn't notice, did he begin to bring his hands lower than my hips, he brushed the outside of my shorts, trying to get to where I wanted him most, but before I could let him get to my dirtier side, I pulled back from him, giving him what he liked to call my "eat shit" look. All he did was laugh._

"_Relax Bella, you know I would never push you that far," he told me with a smirk on his face. All I could do was laugh and kiss him again before pushing him onto his back. I made myself comfortable in his arms as he turned on _Batman Returns. _He gave my forehead one of his special kisses that told me that he loved me as he whispered all the reasons why he loved me into my ear._

_Nothing could keep the smile of my face as I closed my eyes, just lying contently in his arms as he stroked my hair and held my tight._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I woke with a start, trying to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes away. Telling myself that he was nothing but a stupid boy back then, telling myself that if he really loved me like he said he did we would still be together like we are now. I don't need him in my life to make me happy.

Sighing, I got out of bed in my mother's house for the last time, walked down the hall to my bathroom where I showered, did my, now long red hair, curling it into soft waves that cascaded down my back; just like I did every day, got dressed and headed downstairs to my now packed car to say goodbye to my family. I was not looking forward to my long drive up to NAU, my long awaited college. I didn't want to leave my mom, she'd been there for me through all the high school madness and it just seemed to surreal to be leaving her now.

She was waiting downstairs for me, tears in her eyes telling me that she would call me five times a day and that it was only a three hour drive down to me but she could be there in an hour and a half if I need her to be. I just laughed and hugged her letting those tears roll down my face as I said goodbye to my best friend. My dad picked me up in his arms telling me he loved me and how proud he was to call me his daughter. And my brother, after all these years of begging him to give me even a small hug surprised me by coming right up to me and wrapping his arms around my neck in the longest, tightest embrace that I had been in in a long time. He whispered in my ear how much he loved me and how much he would miss me, only making me cry harder that I was.

They all came outside with me as I got into my car and drove off to my future, at least I was going with my best friend Alice, we wouldn't be sharing a dorm like we had planned but we were right next door to each other, that was better than being across campus as far as I was concerned. I didn't know the person in my dorm room but I hoped they wouldn't be too weird or mean, or worse, a guy. I know the dorms are co-ed but that is the last thing I want to deal with.

THREE HOURS LATER

Finally pulling up to my building I couldn't wait to get inside. The drive up had been rough, and I could not wait to just go crawl into bed and fall asleep. I'm so glad that I came last week to set all my things up, I just really hoped my roommate wouldn't be there.

I got into my room and put on my pajamas, just hoping to get a small nap in before I had to meet Alice to go check out the mall in town. That was her, and me some of the time, always wanting to go shopping to find new clothes to wear, and we sure needed them, the usual Phoenix weather was nothing compared to that of Flagstaff. I brushed my hair out so that it wouldn't be tangled when I woke up and just as I was about to get into bed the door slammed open and shut. There shoved against the wall was a girl about my height with thick super curly blonde hair, it reminded me of a poodle. A tall, buff guy with short, buzz cut dark hair was the one who had slammed her against the door. He was kissing her neck, making noises that I could only assume were moans. She opened her eyes slightly, and they widened as the saw me.

"Oh!" she said, "Hi! Uhm, sorry about that. I'm Kayla! I guess I'll leave you two hear to get acquainted."

"Don't go," moaned the tall guy," She can leave we need the room."

"No its ok don't worry, we can finish this later, you two need to get to know each other," said Kayla. She then stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear that made him shiver, she then proceeded to lick said ear, and I looked away in disgust. It wasn't until a few more seconds that her words occurred to me. I have to share a room with this gross guy who can't keep his hands off her for more than ten minutes. Wow. Just my luck. I cannot wait to tell Alice.

I heard the door shut, and a fist collide with it. "Damn it," he muttered. I turned around to say some smart ass remark but before I could get a single word out I was meet with those deep chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes I had worked so hard to get out of my memory, the eyes that I had fallen in love with. The eyes of the guy who broke my heart three years ago. The eyes, of Edward Mason.

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story on here and I really hope you like it! Please feel free to leave reviews ( I don't mind if they are harsh, I like to know how I can improve my work in anyway possible!) I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

Those eyes stared back at me in confusion. As if they were trying to figure out who I was. And just like that, they got an almost devilish glint to them as he spoke to me.

"Hey baby, has your heart skipped a beat yet?" He asked while winking at me. I couldn't help it, I fell over laughing. Not only has he forgotten who I am but he has turned into a player, a terrible one at that!

"I don't get it, what's so funny?" He was so thoroughly confused at this point that it just made everything that much funnier. I really could not believe he didn't recognize me. It's only been six months since we graduated together. I mean sure I let my hair grow out and colored it the same red as my mothers and wore contacts to make my eyes look brown, I was sick of looking in the mirror everyday to be reminded of the green of my eyes he loved so much. But there was so much more to it than that. How could he not recognize the face he spent hours looking at and running his fingers across?

"Oh, don't worry, I always laugh at dumbasses," I replied half heartedly. I wasn't going to let myself get caught up in him ever again and the worse I acted to him the more he'd back off. I knew him to well and knew how to get to him.

"I'm not a dumbass. I just know a pretty girl when I see her. So instead of giving me hell why don't you come over here and we can _talk_ if you know what I mean."

"Okay, is there something in your eye? Or do you just have a permanent twitch?"

"Wow, bitchy much? I'm sorry for trying to get to know my new roommate."

"Try that again. You're sorry for trying to get into your roommates pants."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, trying to look offended. I could see that smile in his eyes, he was trying to not to look too impressed with the attitude problem I had. Yeah well that's what you get for breaking a girls heart, I thought to myself.

"If you want to get to know me then why don't you start with my name. I'm not going to bite you," I added bitterly.

"And if I want you to?"

"Then you might want to change roommates. I'm not interested in anything you want to give me."

"Oh, so you play for the other team then?" Now he just looked excited. This was really starting to piss me off, it's going to be a long four years.

"No you dumbass, I'm just not interested in being involved with boys right now. I want to focus on getting my degrees and getting out in the world so I can have the career I want."

"I'm not a dumbass! I haven't been called that in years and I don't need to get it from another girl."

"Sounds like there's a story behind that…?"

"Edward, Edward Masen," he replied holding out his hand. I hesitantly shook it, knowing that when I did I'd feel that same spark I'd always felt when we touched. He dropped it immediately looking down at his hand and my own in confusion.

"Isabella, Isabella…Dywer. But you can just call me Izzy," the lie came easily. I didn't want him to know who I was right away and taking my mom's last name instead of my dad's was something else that came easily to me. I loved my dad but I barely saw him anymore and I had grown closer to my mother and Phil anyway. He didn't know that was mom's last name anyway and he knew I despised being called Izzy, I liked Bella so much better.

"Izzy, I like it, it's very fiery, like your hair, God I can't wait to…nevermind," he was getting the hang of not talking to me like a piece of trash now. Which was good because I was not going to put up with that.

"Weren't you just with that Kayla girl anyway?" I asked; I really did not like how he had turned out since we had broken up.

"Kayla? No we've messed around with each other since our junior year in high school but we aren't attached to each other, besides I have more girls than just Kayla, and I can't wait to add you to that list."

"Wow. Slow down. I'm not a piece of meat you can "add to a list." I'm a real person and you'll treat me that way," now I was beyond pissed. Did he really change that much? Is it possible to go from the most respecting man to wanting to get into every girls pants that he saw? I was floored that he could act this way and not feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry," I guess he could tell how pissed I really was, " I didn't mean anything by that, I just-"

"Save it," I cut him off, "I don't want to hear anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and meet up with a friend before I chop your balls off.

"You're kidding me!" Alice exclaimed, she seemed even more shocked than I was about all of this.

"I wish I was," I replied scooping a spoonful of fro-yo into my mouth as we walked back to our dorm. It was freezing outside but that never stopped us from eating our favorite frozen yogurt together on stressful days.

"How does he not recognize you!"

"I really, really have no idea. But he doesn't, I think that's what shocks me the most," I didn't know how else to explain all that was happening with her, everything was so confusing to me as well that I just wanted to go to bed and hope this was all a bad dream.

"Well are you going to tell him?"

"God no! Are you crazy! If I tell him then everything will be horrible, it's better if I just let him think this is the first time we have ever met. I don't want to go through that pain anymore."

"Well, just make sure you don't get too attached to him again, I don't want to see you the way you were when things were bad between you both, it was terrible." I was shocked to hear her say that, I hadn't realized how much me being sad effected everyone else.

"I thought I was good at hiding how much he affected me," I said shyly.

"Come on Bella, I'm your best friend. I think I know when you hide things from me," she informed me matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well, hmph!"

"Haha Bells come on, let's go meet him."

We walked back to my dorm, throwing out our fro-yo as we finished up. I'm so glad Alice decided to come with me to NAU instead of going to a sorority house. I knew she wanted to go so bad but her family just didn't have the money, I think she always knew she would never but able to make it but I'm glad she got her chance to try it out for a few weeks with our best friend Rose.

Rosalie Hale. Who knew someone as beautiful and bitchy as her would turn out to be one of our closest friends. We met her our junior of high school, her and her twin brother Jasper moved to our school from a small town somewhere in California (personally I think they are ex-movie stars, with how beautiful they are.)

I was brought out of my thoughts when we turned the corner and heard sex noises coming from my room. Great. Just great.

"What the hell!" Oh I was going to be so mad that boy was going at it with another girl. I threw the door open so forcefully I'm surprised the door didn't rip off its hinges. And there they were, well at least Edward had his clothes on, the girl, who didn't look like Kayla was lying in his bed stark naked. He was lying on his stomach, his head between her legs and from what I could see he was doing a fucking good job. God I miss his tongue I knew from first hand just how good it was.

_I was so nervous, this was the first time anyone has ever gone down on me. My hands were shaking as they found their way to his head to guide him to where I wanted. He knew I wanted this and it was finally happening. He kissed his way down my stomach first shy little kisses that barely brushed my stomach, sending goose bumps all over my body, but as he made his way down his kisses became sloppier and his tongue made its way from under my breast to the line of his favorite navy blue thong. _

_His eyes looked into mine for a long minute, and I guess finding want he wanted, he nodded, slowly pulling of the one thing that separated his lips from my pussy. He kissed it lightly before running his tongue slowly up and down my creases, his tongue putting pressure right on my clit making my back arch up. He pushed his tongue onto my clit again circling it with his tongue making me moan loudly. His tongue went right in my pussy-_

"What the FUCK are you doing in here?" The girl yelled as she saw us in the door way. I was mad she brought me out of that memory, it was one of my favorites.

I saw Edward turn around a giant grin on his face, "Oh Tonya its okay, they can come and join us. Now wouldn't that be amazing. Three beautiful girl to share little old me," he had that glint back in his eyes. It made me sick. How can he be doing this to all these girls!

"You are highly mistaking. All I wanted to do was come here and meet my best friends new roommate but your making it really difficult for me to like you."

"Then leave you slut!" Ordered this Tonya girl. She really should not have done that. There was going to be hell to pay now.

"Look," I said, "Why don't we just come back later when you two are done and-"

"No, I was just leaving," said Tonya coldly, "Call me later Eddie," she said with a wink. Okay. Ew.

And now I was in trouble. Edward was just laying there looking at me with the most vile expression on his face. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been on vacation in Florida the past week and a half! Had lots and lots of fun but am now suffering from the worst sun burn I've ever had! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favorites! Hope you all like this chapter! I'll try to make it as long as I can! Review Pleeeease? :) _

_P.s. I don't own anything except the plot line! All of these lovely characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!_

We all stood there dumbfounded, not really knowing what to say. Alice, the great best friend that she is, said a quick snarky remark and bounced her way out of the room saying she'd call me later to make sure I was still alive. Yeah I loved her for a reason, she always let me do all the talking, but she was always the one who wanted to go and talk to people! Evil girl.

"Well are you just going to stand in the doorway or are you actually going to come in," Edward asked me with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Sorry if I wasn't sure how to react to this situation. I thought we talked about the girl thing?"

"Yeah you weren't in here so I had a girl. Big deal," he was just trying to get me to blow it off but that really wasn't going to happen.

"Do you really expect people to have respect for you when you treat women the way you do?"

"Look, I never used to be like this, and I have my reasons for doing what I do. I'm sorry if you don't my lifestyle of choice but it's just something you're going to have to get used to."

Boys are so stupid! Did he really honestly think I'd be ok with all of this? Especially when I knew of the better side of him. The one who didn't like to make girls uncomfortable, the one who treated them as if they were his whole world? Well I guess back then I was his whole world. But still that doesn't mean he needs to treat girls the way he does. I'm going to figure him out no matter what it takes. I have to understand why he did all of this. I just really hope it wouldn't ruin me again. I did not want to go back to how I was. It took me two years to even fully know what to do with myself again.

"Besides, I doubt you even care what I do with myself. It's not like we're friends so why do you even care?"

"I…I mean, well I guess," I really did not know how to answer this! Why was he asking this? "I just really don't like that men can treat women like that and get away with it. It's not right."

"I know," he said hanging his head. Okay now I was shocked at this behavior, but pleased with it. I went to sit on my bed but thought better of it, instead placing myself next to him on his.

"Hey," I said placing my hand on his knee, "Look is okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You're right, we aren't friends and I shouldn't care what you do. Just forget I said anything okay?"

"That's the thing. I can't. I've been waiting for this day when I'd finally just get kicked in the gut with guilt. But I never realized it would come this soon. If anything I should be thanking you. I just didn't have any other way to cope with things. But now I know it's going to get hard to deal with things. Just know that now I'll be like a bitch PMSing. And that is all on you."

Well great. He was normally bitchy anyway. Now it's just going to be worse. Wait. Why did he need to cope with anything anyway? I mean what could've happened with him to make him need to cope with-

"Before you go all crazy trying to figure me out it's just not something I want to share right now. And I really don't think I'm going to share it til I know more about you."

Damn. He was still good at reading me. Even if he didn't know it was me. Well what better way to start over than to figure out lies to tell him about my life. I did not want him to know anything about me but I guess I'm going to have to come up with something fast.

I moved back over to my bed, wanting to get comfortable before he started talking. I was going to be really relaxed if I wanted to come up with good lies. Ugh.

"So that girl that was with you, that was Alice Cullen wasn't it?"

Oh. Fuck. "Uh, yeah it was. Why? How do you know her?"

"I went to high school with her. Her best friend and I were…pretty close," he added begrudgingly.

"Oh? Who, I might know her."

"Uh, know one. Nevermind, forget I said that." Damn this was going to be hard to get him to talk about. All these years of trying to figure him out and know what he was thinking was the only thing I wanted to know.

"Okay, well where did you go to school," I asked trying to play it off that I was really interested in the subject of, well me.

"You probably haven't heard of it. Just this crappy old Catholic school in Chandler," he said nonchalantly.

And he thought I was annoying. This guy wants to get to know me when he won't even let me know him! This was going to be a long night.

"Ok then, what are you planning on majoring in?"

"Restaurant business."

"Well, do you have any family up here?" I was really starting to get pissed off with him, I knew how much of an ass he could be but honestly, how much of a dick can one guy be! He was always so nice to anyone new he met back when we were in high school, and that was less than a year ago! Could a person really change this much in that little time?

"No."

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep then. Talk to me when you actually care."

"That's it?"

"What's it! What more could you possibly want me to do! I've been trying to talk to you, trying to get to know you but you obviously don't want to let me in right now. I'm not going to waste my time trying to get to someone who clearly doesn't want anyone in right now."

"Oh, I guess I just, I'm used to people pushing me is all. I'm sorry," did he really have to use the puppy dog eyes? The ones he knew, well I guess he really didn't, made me give anything to him? I couldn't stay mad at him that was apparent enough. It took me less than a month to stop being mad at him when he completely cut me out of his life, I guess I still am that same girl I was back then.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for pushing. But, I will still go to sleep. I have an early start tomorrow."

"What class are you taking?" Oh, so now he wanted to talk.

"It's a class for my bachelors in interior design. Starts at six and it is now, almost eleven so if you don't mind.." I really don't want to talk to him anymore. I just want to curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep like I do every time I think of him. Of course now it will be hard to try to cry with him in the same room.

"Oh, that's interesting. How long have you wanted to be in design?

And on and on the questions went. He asked me questions about my family, about my friends. He wanted to know my favorite colors and my favorite foods. He wanted to know my favorite places to go shopping and what I liked to do for fun. He wanted to know so much about me that I was shocked.

Finally, around 12:30, the questions stopped. I knew he was still awake, but I didn't get why he stopped his furious questioning. I heard him give a big sigh and get up. I couldn't see him very well but from what it looked like he was changing into his pajamas. I couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to. I will admit I loved his chest, and abs, but what I loved the most was those biceps. And they did not disappoint. I think I might have gasped a little because he whipped his head toward me as he pulled on his flannel pajama pants. My heart started to flutter a little as he slowly walked over to me and leaned down so that his nose was almost pressed to mine.

"See something you like?" He whispered so lowly I could barely hear him as those warm brown eyes of his gazed deeply into mine. How I wanted so badly to lean up and press my lips to his. Wanting to taste them, and see if that spark I had every time my lips were pressed to his was still there. But all too soon he pulled away chuckling, "Good night, Izzy," He whispered as he got into his bed.

(Now I was debating ending it here but I decided since I made you wait so long I'll add more :) )

I waited a few minutes 'til his breathing began to even out before getting up. I knew I had to be super quiet so I wouldn't wake him up but I couldn't leave my contacts that hid my green eyes in overnight. I just hoped I'd be up before him to put them back in. I knew he would realize as soon as he saw them who I was. And I did not want that.

"What are you doing?" I heard him mumble, his voice thick was sleep.

"Just taking out my contacts it's nothing. Go back to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight Bella."

I froze. Did he really just say that? Did he really just call me that? I didn't know what to do. There was no way he knew who I was. I was so careful not to say anything about me, there was no way he could know who I truly was.

"Wh-what did you just say," I stuttered out, panic clear in my voice.

"Goodnight Izzy," he stated matter-of-factly.

"No, you called me Bella."

"I did? I-I'm so sorry. Forget I said that. I'm just tired, half asleep, yeah that's it. I'm just sleepy," okay, now he is the one to be weird.

"Okay, night Edward," I was now very thoroughly confused.

I got no response except another sigh. He turned over in bed so his back was facing me. The closer I looked the more I could see how shaky his breaths were. I wondered why he would have a hard time breathing after one comment. Can you imagine what he'll be like when he finds out it really is me? If he finds out is it is me?

Looking at the clock I figured one o'clock was late enough to be up wondering about all this and turned over, leaving Edward to his labored breathing, and went to sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be okay without any incidents or slip ups.

_A/N Well there you go! I'll try to get chapter four up as soon as I can! It should probably be up by Wednesday, I hope! Cross your fingers! I hoped you liked it! Oh, by the way, a little review would probably make me write faster, just saying! :) _


End file.
